mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yōjirō Takita
| birthplace = Takaoka, Toyama, Japan | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Film director | yearsactive = | spouse = | website = }} Yōjirō Takita (滝田 洋二郎 Takita Yōjirō, born December 4, 1955 in Takaoka, Toyama, Japan), is a Japanese filmmaker. Career Yōjirō Takita entered the film industry through Mukai Productions, where he served as an assistant director. Takita first came to prominence with the long-running, popular light-comic pink film series, started by Shin'ya Yamamoto in 1975, and which Takita began directing in 1982 at Shintōhō. Later, for the Nikkatsu studio, Takita filmed similar Molester's films as part of that studio's Roman Porno line. Molester's School Infirmary (1984), Molester's Tour Bus (1985) and Molester's Delivery Service (1986) are some of these titles.Weisser, p.279. Takita's 1986 mainstream comedy, No More Comic Magazines! received critical praise, and he has produced several popular films since then. Yomiuri Shimbun writes that Takita's films usually have, "a warm tenderness, reflecting his bright and upbeat personality." His 2008 film won the Best Foreign Language Film at the U.S. 81st Academy Awards, in an upset over the Israeli Animated documentary, ''Waltz with Bashir. He won the 2009 Japan Academy Prize for Director of the Year for Departures. Filmography as Director * Tsurikichi (釣りキチ三平 - a.k.a. Sanpei) (2009) * Departures (おくりびと - Okuribito) (2008) (Won Best Foreign Language Film at the 81st Academy Awards in 2009) * The Battery (バッテリー) (2007) * Ashurajō no Hitomi (2005)http://www.reel.com/movie.asp?MID=143655&buy=closed&PID=10125928&Tab=reviews&CID=18 * Onmyoji: The Yin Yang Master II (陰陽師II) (2003) * When the Last Sword Is Drawn (壬生義士伝 - mibu gishi den) (2003) * Onmyoji: The Yin Yang Master (陰陽師) (2001) * Secret (秘密) (1999) * The Exam (お受験) (1999) * シャ乱Ｑの演歌の花道 (Sharan-Q no enka no hanamichi) (1997) * The Tropical People (熱帯楽園倶楽部) (1994) * The City That Never Sleeps: Shinjuku Shark (眠らない街　新宿 - Nemuranai machi: Shinjuku same) (1993) * We Are Not Alone (僕らはみんな生きている) (1993) * (病は気から　病院へ行こう２ - Yamai Wa Kikara: Byouin e ikou 2) (1992) * Let's Go to the Hospital (病院へ行こう - Byouin e ikou) (1990) * The Yen Family (木村家の人々 - Kimurake no hitobito) (1988)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0098689/ * Itoshino Half Moon (愛しのハーフ・ムーン) (1987) * Molester's Delivery Service (痴漢宅配便 - Chikan takuhaibin) (1986) * はみ出しスクール水着 (Hamidashi School Mizugi) (1986) * Time Escapade: 5 Seconds Til Climax (タイム・アバンチュール　絶頂５秒前 - Time adventure: zeccho 5-byo Mae) (1986) * ザ・マニア　快感生体実験 (1986) * ザ・緊縛 (1986) * No More Comic Magazines! (コミック雑誌なんかいらない！ - Komikku zasshi nanka iranai!) (1986) * Molester's Train: 1 Centimeter From The Wall (痴漢電車　あと奥まで１ｃｍ - Chikan densha: ato oku made 1cm) (1985) * Molester's Train: Seiko's Tush (痴漢電車　聖子のお尻 - Chikan densha: Seiko no oshiri) (1985) * Molester's Train: One Shot Per Train (痴漢電車　車内で一発 - Chikan densha: shanai de ippatsu) (1985) * Molester's Tour Bus (痴漢通勤バス - Chikan tsukin bus) (1985) * Pink Physical Examination (桃色身体検査 - Momoiro shintai kensa) (1985) * (絶倫ギャル　やる気ムンムン - Zetsurin gal: Yaruki mun mun) (1985) * Molester's Train: Blast Off (痴漢電車　ちんちん発車 - Chikan densha: chin chin hassha) (1984) * Molester's Train: Best Kept Secret Live Act (痴漢電車極秘本番 - Chikan densha: gokuhi honban) (1984) * Groper Train: Wedding Capriccio (痴漢電車　ちんちん発車 - Chikan densha: chinchin hassya) (1984) * Groper Train: Search for the Black Pearl (痴漢電車　下着検札 - Chikan densha: shitagi kensatsu) (1984) * Molester's School Infirmary (痴漢保険室 - Chikan hokenshitsu) (1984) * Goodbye Boy (グッバイボーイ) (1984) * High Noon Ripper (真昼の切り裂き魔 - Mahiru no kirisakima) (1984) * (ＯＬ２４時　媚娼女 - OL 24 ji: Bishoujo) (1984) * Molester's Train: Keiko's Tush (痴漢電車　けい子のヒップ - Chikan densha: Keiko no hip) (1983) * Molester's Train: Momoe's Tush (痴漢電車　百恵のお尻 - Chikan densha: Momoe no oshiri) (1983) * Molester's Train: Rumiko's Tush (痴漢電車ルミ子のお尻 - Chikan densha: Rumiko no oshiri) (1983) * Serial Rape (連続暴姦 - Renzoku bokan) (1983) * Molester's Train: Hunting In A Full Crowd (痴漢電車　満員豆さがし - Chikan densha: Man'in mamesagashi) (1982) * Molester's Train: Please Continue (痴漢電車　もっと続けて - Chikan densha: motto tsuzukete) (1982) * (官能団地　上つき下つき刺激つき - Kanno danchi: Uetsuki shitatsuki shigekitsuki) (1982) * Molester and the Female Teacher (痴漢女教師 - Chikan onna kyoshi) (1981) Filmography as Assistant Director # 実録　痴漢教師 (1983) # 猟奇薔薇化粧 (1979) # 下落合焼とりムービー (1979) # デパート・ガール　恍惚三姉妹 (1978) References External links * * * Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:Japan Academy Prize for Director of the Year winners Category:Japanese film directors Category:People from Toyama Prefecture de:Yōjirō Takita it:Yōjirō Takita ja:滝田洋二郎 pt:Yojiro Takita fi:Yōjirō Takita